


Conventional

by bre_meister



Series: White Pickett Fences Aren't That Overrated [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Raccoon City never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_meister/pseuds/bre_meister
Summary: In a world where the Raccoon City event never happened, Leon experiences a typical morning with his family.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Series: White Pickett Fences Aren't That Overrated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940914
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story beat would not get out of my head unless I worte it down so heres my "It never happend" fanfic that no one asked for. This story is not related to my other Cleon fic so that is why the child characters are different
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own Leon or Claire (they are owned my Capcom) all I did was come up with these child characters

Leon’s life is very conventional. Not necessarily boring - life can’t be boring with a six year old and a sixteen month old to take care of - but basic nonetheless. Despite this fact, Leon loves his life and he wouldn’t change it for the world. He had a hot, kick-ass wife he is utterly devoted to who loves him just as much. His two kids were amazing - but, honestly, who expected any less when their mother was one Claire Kennedy nee Redfield.

Leon would admit that he was definitely one of those dads who took any and  _ every _ opportunity to brag about his kids. His son, Connor, is only in the first grade but it was obvious he was bound for great things. Luna is sixteen months old and is very much a daddy’s girl; Leon has indisputably been wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. So what he talked about his kids a little too much sometimes? He loved his family, sue him.

Not only does Leon love his family, but he also loves being able to provide for his family. Call it old fashioned by he gained a sense of satisfaction knowing that he was able to give his wife and children what they needed when they needed it. Claire, not being one to idle, had a job herself. Leon honestly didn’t know how she did it - taking care of the kids and the house the way she does is a full time job in itself. Somehow his wife managed to do it all and work a nine - to - five at the same time. Because of this, whenever he was home Leon always made sure to give Claire a break whenever he could between the kids and the household chores.

Leon was a police officer and perhaps one of the many reasons he loved his job is because that is where he met Claire. Leon had been a rookie at the time having started just the week before and Claire was at the station visiting her brother and some of his fellow S.T.A.R.S members. He was looking down, reading over a report one last time before he turned it in when he literally ran into her. Leon had caught her before either of them fell over and, as cliche as it sounds, they spent several moments staring into each other's eyes. They introduced themselves and Leon apologized profusely. After that first encounter Claire made up more and more excuses to visit her brother with the hopes of running into him and, eventually, Leon asked her out. The rest was simply history. Since then Leon has been promoted to detective and is slowly making his mark on the department, His brother-in-law Chris, jokes that if he keeps it up he might put in a good word about him to the S.T.A.R.S captain.When asked about why he loves his job Leon would always give the basic answer about helping others, which was true, but meeting his wife was definitely a plus.

Leon’s life may be conventional - wife, two kids, good job, house in the suburbs. However, mornings in said suburban house were always crazy. This particular morning Leon didn’t have to go into work until a little later than usual so he spent a little extra time in bed that morning with his wife in his arms.

“We should get up.” Claire whispered eventually, “Get a jump on the kids.Ya know, be the responsible adults that we are.”

“Hmm,we should. It would be the responsible thing to do.” 

Despite their agreement on the matter neither of them moved for the next five minutes until they both got up to begin their normal morning routine. Both adults showered and dressed for the day before going to get the kids ready. They switched off on who got baby duty each time and this particular day happens to be his turn.

Leon was slightly surprised to see Luna standing up in her crib and bouncing slightly while holding on to the bars. It was a little early for her to be awake but he does suppose that she did go to bed earlier than usual the previous night. 

Luna’s face lights up as she lets out a happy squeal of “Dada” as soon as she sees him.

“Good morning my little moon,” he picks her up and walks towards the closet to pick an outfit for the little girl, “did you sleep well?”

Luna giggles. The two proceed to have a conversation which was mostly one sided considering that the only words Luna really knew were dada, mama, and no (Leon’s not really sure how that last one happened considering he had a real weakness to his children and rarely ever told them no - Claire constantly chastises him about it). All the while he went about preparing the little girl for her day. 

“Let's go see what mommy and Connor are doing huh?” 

Luna buzzed her lips in what Leon assumed was a positive response. He picked up the little girl and proceeded to make his way down the stairs towards the kitchen where he could hear Claire milling around in the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen, he was greeted by his son who was eating a bowl of cereal at the table, 

“G’morning Daddy!”

“”Morning buddy, did you sleep well?” Leon reached out and ruffled his son’s head. Connor simply smiled and put another mouthful of cereal in his mouth before answering.

“Uh huh, I had a really weird dream to I was-”

“Connor, baby, no talking with your mouth full.”

“No!” Luna parroted her mother.

_ Hmm...so that’s where she gets it  _ Leon thought before turning to address his son again.

“Why don’t you tell me about your dream on the way to school? Go get your bag and put your shoes on, you’ll be late if we don’t leave soon.”

“You’re dropping me off today? Not mommy?” The little boy looked over to his mom for confirmation.

“Daddy doesn't have to go to work early today so he’s going to take you to school for me today.”

“Is there a problem with that?” Leon jokingly asked his son while Luna babbled her input in his ear. 

“No! No problem Daddy!” At that Connor jumped down from his chair to go get his things for school, placing his bowl in the sink and thanking his mom for breakfast on his way out of the kitchen.

“Switch?”

Leon turned around to see Claire holding a travel mug out to him that he assumed was filled with coffee. She gestured towards the baby with the mug at his slightly confused face. Leon did as she bid, trading Claire the baby for the coffee mug. Luna immediately launched into babbling again, this time with her mommy.

Claire responded to the baby talk as if she were engaged in a very serious conversation as she went about cleaning up the kitchen. All the while Leon leaned back against the counter sipping his coffee while he admired the image of his wife talking to their daughter. This was one of his favorite images in the world - Claire with their children - he could look at it all day. They could hear Connor rustling around in the other room but it was Claire that broke the silence in the kitchen,

“No breakfast today?” She asked.

“Yes and no.” She paused and raised her eyebrow at him in an inquiry so he explained further.

“Your brother lost a bet yesterday so now he owes me breakfast so yes, I will be eating breakfast just not here.”

Claire hummed as she walked over until they were face to face, almost close enough to touch if it weren't for the baby still on her hip,

“Do I want to know?”

He was about to answer her that she probably didn’t when Connor re-entered the kitchen; shoes, jacket, and backpack on, ready to go to school.

“ Ready to go Connor?” Leon asked, to which the six year old nodded his affirmation. His eyes lit up as he seemed to remember something before running across the room to hug his mother’s legs.

“Bye mommy,” he said, arms wrapped around her waist right under where his sister was resting on Claire’s hips, “Bye Luna”

Leon felt his heart melt at the small exchange. Claire used her free hand to rub her son’s back as a way of returning the hug.

“Bye baby, have a good day at school.”

“I’ll tell you what I learned when I get home!” The young boy promised.

Leaon hated to break up the moment, but they really did need to get going. He walked over to say his own goodbyes for the day. Leaning over to give his wife a kiss he effectively smushed Conner between them and the little boy let out a cry of indignation at this new position.

“Have a good day Angel.” He whispered to his wife

“You too. Stay safe ok?”

“I always do.” 

Claire gave him a look at that. He often found himself in dangerous situations; it was an occupational hazard but they both knew that Leon would always do whatever he could to return home to their family at the end of the day. Leon turned to give his usual goodbye to Luna, showering her little face in kisses and eliciting a round of giggles.

Leon backed away, finally letting Connor out of their spontaneous family gathering who immediately ran to the door.

“Common Daddy, we have to go or we’re gonna be late.” 

Leon chuckled but, nonetheless, moved to put on his shoes and open the door. Connor ran out to Leon’s truck but Leon hesitated a moment, turning around one last time to look at his two favorite girls.

Claire was watching him and moving Luna’s arm in a goodbye wave.

“Say bye bye Daddy, bye bye Connor.”

“Dada!”

Leon waved back and finally closed the door behind him, making his way over to his truck to make sure Connor was situated in his booster seat before getting behind the wheel.

Leon Scott Kennedy had a very conventional life and he wouldn’t change it for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had not intention of adding to this story but someone asked about Connor's dream and then inspiration struck so..here we are I hope you enjoy

The car ride over to Connor’s school was...interesting to say the least. Connor regaled his dad with the finer details of his dream; enthusiastically skipping around and baking up to make sure his dad doesn't miss any of the action in that certain way kids tell stories.

“And then the dragon started chasing me and at first I was super scared - wait but right before that I helped mommy and Luna hide so the dragon couldn’t find them - so the dragon is chasing me but then I turn around and look at it and BAM! All of a sudden I had a sword and a shield!”

“Wow, that sounds scary, did you fight the dragon?”

“Of course I did Daddy. It was trying to get mommy and Luna and you weren’t there so I had to protect us. It was scary but it was super cool too, I was about to slay the dragon like in the stories you and mommy read me but the mommy came and woke me up so my dream ended.” Connor looked a little sullen at the memory of waking up before seeing his dream to completion.

“Well buddy, that certainly was a really cool dream but you do know in real life i’ll always be there to protect you, mommy, and your sister?”

“Ya I know. It’s really cool that you protect people all the time. I wanna be like that when I grow up.” 

Leon looked back at his son through the rearview mirror; his son who had the biggest imagination and also the biggest heart he had ever seen. Leon would always say Connor got it from Claire but she would argue the opposite - it’s one of the few things they never agree on. 

“You can be anything you want to be Connor. All it takes is some good old determination and maybe a little bit of school.” He added that last part as a little joke considering it was that moment they pulled into the drop off line in front of the school. Connor giggled a little bit as he gathered his things and began to release himself from the many buckled of his car seat.

When they reached the front of the line Leon put his truck in park and got out to help his son out as well. As he rounded the front of the truck he could see several other parents doing the same, some mothers were even in the midst of light conversation as they watched their children disappear into the school building.

Quickly reaching the side of the vehicle hsi son was on, Leon caught the door before it hit him in the face - he and Claire were in the midst of teaching Connor that  _ car doors are heavy and you can’t just swing them open, you could hit someone or another car. _ Leon leveled a look at his son, conveying the message non verbally. Connor had enough wherewithal to at least look a little guilty.

“Sorry Daddy.”

Leon simply chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair.

“Go on buddy,” he gestured towards the building with a nod of his head “Don’t wanna be late. Be good and learn as much as you can today because i want to hear all about it when I get home.” Connor smiled at his words, hugging his dad like he had his mother earlier that morning.

“By Daddy”

Leon returned the hug and the smile,

“See you later buddy. Love you.”

Connor repeated the sentiment before running off into the building with some of the other children. Leon looked down at his watch, he was on time, ahead of schedule even, he would make it to the station with more than enough time to eat his breakfast and gloat about winning to Chris before his shit was due to start. 

At that he walked back around the truck to get back behind the wheel. He had the door open and one leg in the cabin when he heard a voice behind him causing him to pause.

“Hi you’re Connor’s dad right? You know I just love seeing father’s with their kids!”

The woman standing beside him was decidedly a little to perky for an elementary school drop off.

“Oh, yes. Leon Kennedy.” He offered his hand to the perky lady for a friendly handshake.

“Well Leon, I’m Carry Johnson. I haven’t seen you around here before and i’m here all the time,” Carry let out an awkward laugh, “head of the PTA and all!”

“Anyway I just wanted to come over and tell you that you are doing an amazing job, your son is just the sweetest boy, amazing!” At this point Carry had graduated to exaggerated hand movements. She had also begun to look Leon up and down in a little less than innocent way. It was then that he decided he should end this interaction as soon as possible.

“Thank you but I really can’t take the credit -” 

“Oh now that’s just nonsense - “ Carry had cut him off and at this point they were pretty much talking over each other, nonetheless Leon persisted - just like that train in one of the stories that he read to Connor at night.

“ Seriously, that honor belongs to my wife” Just like that Carry seemed to shut down.

“Oh, would I happen to know your wife?” Her voice remained as perky as ever but Leon’s great detective skills allowed him to pick up on traces of disappointment and slight anger she was so carefully trying to hide.

“You should. She volunteers with the PTA whenever she can, Claire Kennedy?”

“Claire! Yes, she is lovely, always ready to help!” The mention of Claire must have struck a chord because the fake cherries was dialed up from ten to one hundred. 

“Yeah, she is pretty amazing. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Leon looked down at his watch for dramatic effect, “ I have to get to the station before my shift starts.”

“Of course, I’m sorry for keeping you; just wanted to introduce myself and all. If I may ask, you mentioned the station, are you a police officer?” That sultry look was back in her eyes and Leon decided it was time to leave - polite or not.

“Detective.” With that one word he finally got into his truck and closed the door. Pulling away he could see Carry walking defeatedly back to her own car.

He chuckled. As an afterthought he hoped he hadn't started some kind of rivalry for Claire with this PTA mom. Then again, he did secretly like it when his wife got a little possessive of him. 

Leon spent the rest of the ride to the station pondering the many situations that could arise from his..interesting conversation with Carry - a conversation that had indeed cost him some of his gloating time. He was really looking forward to his gloating time this morning, oh well.

As soon as Leon walked into the immaculate Raccoon City Police station his face was nailed with some kind of flying object. He stood still for a moment, shocked. When he finally regained his bearings he looked down at what seemed to be the remains of what once was a breakfast sandwich. Slowly. Leon looked up to see one Chris Redfield laughing his ass off behind the RPD front desk. 

It was then that Leon put two and two together. In all honesty, he really should have seen this coming.

“You know that is so cheating, now what am I supposed to eat for breakfast?”

“Not my problem rookie,” despite the fact that Leon was most definitely not a rookie anymore, the nickname had just stuck for Chris who was most definitely still cackling about his little joke.

“The deal was, I buy you breakfast. I did, not my fault you can’t catch!” Several other S.T.A.R.S members who he had not noticed until then began to laugh as well.

“Have you been waiting here all morning for me to walk in just so you could play your little prank?” Chris only launched into another round of obnoxious laughing as a response.

“ I’m pretty sure my son is more mature than you are, Redfield.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re right Leon.” Jill Valentine chose this moment to enter the conversation, breaking through the small crowd that had begun to form around the S.T.A.R.S members and the detective.

She handed Leon a small paper bag. He looked inside to find another sandwich carefully wrapped and completely intact.

“Thanks Jill.”

“A deals a deal and  _ some of us _ actually play fair.” At that Chris stopped laughing and the crowd began to disperse. 

Leon decided that he was no longer in a gloating mood. Instead he made his way to his desk to clean his face with some of the napkins Jill had included in the bag and eat his breakfast.He was thankful that Chirs was at least dumb enough to not take a picture.

  
  


__________________

  
  


When Leon finally made it home that afternoon he was tired. Between Carry, Chirs, and everything else that came with his job, he was ready to just spend some quiet time with his family.Except, in the Kennedy household there never truly is actual  _ quiet _ in quiet time.

When he opened the door he was met with the sounds of the baby crying drifting from upstairs and the sound of the T.V coming from the family room. After taking off his jacket and his shoes, Leon headed towards the family room where he assumed his son would be.His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Connor sitting on the floor in front of the couch watching cartoons.

“Hey buddy.” His son looked up at his dad’s voice but didn’t leave his position in front of the television. Connor sent a mumbled greeting his way then went back to looking at the t.v.

“Finished your homework?” The silence that followed was all the answer Leon needed.

“Does mommy know you’re watching cartoons instead of doing your homework?”

“..Yes?” Connor’s answer was framed more like a question itself. Leon grabbed the remote, turning off the television much to the protest of his son.

“Homework first. Go on, i’ll be there in a minute if you need help. Then, you can tell me all about your day.”

Connor smiled and made his way towards the kitchen to do his work at the table. Leon went the opposite direction towards the stairs and the sounds of his daughter’s cries.

“Claire?” he called out once he reached the top of the stairs.

“In here!” Leaon was puzzled when his wife’s voice came from their room and not the nursery where the crying was coming from. 

He found Claire sitting on their bed folding laundry. He greeted her with a nice, slow kiss. Being in his wife’s embrace felt amazing after the day he had had. When they parted he inquired about Luna.

“She’s been fussy since I picked her up today. She refused to go down for her nap when we got home and has been crying every time I put her down. I can’t carry her around all day and she wasn’t being very cooperative so now Lune is sitting in her crib until she gets tired enough to sleep.”

Leon looked back into the hall deciding his next course of action.

“Oh no.” , Claire stopped folding clothes to look directly at him.

“What?” he looked back at his wife.

“Oh no, as in, I know that look and if Daddy sweeps in and picks her up it’s just going to make things worse in the long run.”

“What..I wasn’t..” Leon couldn’t even manage to make up a decent protest.

“I hate to hear her cry just as much as you do baby but if you give in every time she’ll never learn and it always makes me out to be the bad guy.” 

“I know, you’re right. I love you.” 

Claire stood up from the bed so he could hold her properly. She kissed him again then rested her head on her shoulder.

“ I know. I also know that you love Luna so very much, but sometimes she just needs a little tough love. Just like your son who i’m most definitely sure is not doing his homework like he should be.” Leon laughed and squeezed Claire closer to him for a moment. 

“I’m on it.” He said.

They shared one more moment together before he broke apart and left the room. Leon peeked his head back in for a moment before going back downstairs where the television was most definitely back on again.

“Oh, by the way, you won’t believe the morning I had.”

“Yeah?” she asked, letting him know she was listening despite the fact that she had gone back to folding clothes.

“So first, this woman called Carry stopped me after I dropped off Connor this morning and - “

“Carry. As in Carry Johnson. As in Carry  _ “I run the PTA”  _ Carry.” Claire’s attitude shift was kind of abrupt and Leon had to keep from laughing at the perfect imitation she did of the woman.

“Yeah that Carry, it was definitely...interesting” 

“Ooh that snake! She’s always hitting on any of the dad’s that help out at the school. Was she hitting on you?” Leon could not keep in his laughter at that.

“Yes  _ but _ I made sure that she knows I'm a happily taken man.” That seemed to placate Claire.  _ Man _ , he really does enjoy when his wife gets possessive.

“Good.” she smirked. “What else happened this morning?”   
  


“So you know how I told you that Chris owed me breakfast this morning? Well, your brother thought it would be funny if he waited for me at the station to literally throw it in my face.”

Claire couldn’t help laughing at that image. 

“Hey! It’s not funny. Your brother’s elementary pranking skills do not deserve laughter!”

His wife just kept laughing, eventually composing herself enough to go back to folding the clothes. Leon let out an involuntary chuckle at his wife’s antics before finally going down the stairs to make sure Connor actually does his homework. He peeked his head into the nursery to check on Luna on his way towards the stairs whose cries had turned into soft snores and she slept. 

As he corralled his son back into the kitchen Leon thought about his..interesting day and his amazing family that he loved with every part of him. Sure his life may take some...interesting turns at times but Leon S. Kennedy wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who returned to read the new chapter and all those who may have just now found this story - thank's for reading. If it's not too much to ask...please leave a comment or some Kudos they really brighten my day! Thank you in advance and, as always constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm kind of rambling now but thank you again for reading, commenting, and/or leaving Kudos. It always makes me more excited to make more Claire/Leon content. (In fact if you guys have a request for anything Claire/Leon leave it in a comment and maybe i'll write it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave kudos and comments they are all greatly appreciated!


End file.
